One Long Shot At Love
by Se7en-Style
Summary: Hermione's just a little lost. Draco's always there to help. What will make these two realise they're in love?


**Chapter One: Hermione's Mad Rants**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do however own this slightly pathetic & clichéd plot xD but do read on anyways:D**

Hermione looked across the room. Silent tears coursed through her already wet cheeks. All that was in her vision right now was the blurry picture of a couple, kissing with happy smiles on their faces. It was burned into her mind and she couldn't help but remember.

The girl was extremely pretty with light golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders and was pulled back by a pretty pink ribbon. And the man in the picture. He was not ugly, per se, but he wasn't exactly handsome either. He was tall, had freckles on his face, long gangly arms, and the feature that stood out most of all was his livid flaming red hair.

Hermione choked back a sob as the picture replayed in her mind. It was all wrong. The picture was all wrong. The girl should not have been in the picture at all. It should've been her, Hermione, but no. It was that treacherous monster with her fiancé Ronald Weasley.

Hermione stood up suddenly. 'No! No way am I gonna let that girl take my man!'

Her sudden burst had surprised a few passerbies. Hermione honestly did not care. She looked around cautiously and seeing as there were no people around she apparated with a little pop and reappeared in her bedroom.

Hermione suddenly screamed. Ok, I lie, she screeched. 'You whore! You horn bag! You ass hole! Bitch!'

In her bed were Ronald Weasley and the girl that looked so familiar in that picture Hermione had burned into her mind. Both were naked and both looked flushed.

'H-Hermione! I can explain! I swear I can explain!' Ron stuttered pulling some sheets with him.

Hermione marveled at his body but caught herself in time and slapped Ron as he came close to her. 'You bastard! All this time! All this time I've trusted you and this is what you do to me?'

Hermione was hysterical now. All she saw was red and she started to grab anything in her way to throw. Crashing and tinkling sounds were heard throughout the apartment as Hermione stomped around and destroyed everything in her path.

'Hermione! Stop! Please Hermione! Just let me explain!' yelled Ron several times.

Hermione did not stop. Though, she did less destroying and more aiming things at Ron. Eventually the Ministry of Magic had to send over some assistant and took Hermione away.

x.X.x.X.x

'Granger?' A tall young blonde man raised his eyebrows. He had flipped through his case papers and landed across a very familiar name. 'Are you telling me, that Hermione Granger, Minister of Foreign Magic is getting a court case?'

'Yes, Draco, Granger, is getting tried for...what the hell_ is _she getting tried for?' asked Blaise Zabini.

Draco flipped through the files and stopped at a page. He snorted when he saw what Hermione was tried for. 'Breaking and entering? Destruction to private property and harassment?'

x.X.x.X.x

Hermione stomped around the little cell of hers. She was allowed no visitors or any contact.

'Stupid guards. Who do they think they are? Stupid Azkaban, who ever created this place anyway?'

Hermione was rambling on and on. She didn't realize that a man was watching her intently.

'I always said that you were a nut,' said a slightly cold voice.

Hermione jumped, shrieked and then upon seeing Draco ran to the bars and grabbed his tie. 'Malfoy! Am I glad to see you! Get me outta here!'

Draco smirked. 'I'd rather watch you rant on about Azkaban...but, since we need this space for more major things, I'll let you go...'

As Draco unlocked the cell with a spell Hermione pranced around and jumped out of the little corner. She was so happy that she hugged Draco and gave him a little kiss.

'I'm free! I'm free! Oh my god that reminds me! That bastard Ron Weasley is going down!'

Draco was still stunned by Hermione's little show of affection towards him. He didn't hear her making plans on how to stomp Ronald Weasley into the ground if it was the last thing she had to do.

x.X.x.X.x

Draco had had enough of Hermione and her rants. He was holding his head in his hands as Hermione paced his office, half telling him what had happened and also throwing empty threats about Ron cheating on her and the consequences he would face.

Finally, Draco had enough. 'Hermione! SHUT UP!' he yelled as she started to throw more insults about Ron.

Hermione stopped. Looked at Draco as if just realizing that he was there and then narrowed her eyes. 'What did you just say?'

'I said shut up Granger. God you talk a lot. Even when we were in school you were always jabbering about this or that. If you just calm down maybe I can actually help you!'

Hermione sniffed. 'Well, Draco. If that's what you think and if you don't want to help then I'll be going...'

Draco groaned. Women. Always so sensitive. 'Granger, sit your ass back down and I'll try to help you,' said Draco quickly as Hermione placed her hand on the door handle.

Hermione was ecstatic and sat back down on the chair. 'Oh my god! Did I tell you Draco that Ron has a really small...'

Draco groaned. This was gonna be a long night for him...a very long night indeed...

(A/n: weee. My first time trying to write fanfic! Omg I'm nervous! This chap is a bit short cuz its just the beginning but I promise the other chaps will be longer! Ok peeps, just read, review and yarh! Make my day by reviewing! Thnx loads!)


End file.
